ttmfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Гургум 13, Гургэм 13, Шафран 13, Гур-гум-бчу-гсум
Название препарата, синонимы, транслитерация, перевод Гурум 13, Гургэм 13, Шафран 13 GUR-GUM 13, SAFFLOWER 13, Gur-gum bcu-gsum, gur gum bcu gsum, Gur.gum.bcu.gsuin Гур-гум-бчу-гсум Гүр-гэм 13, Гүргүм 13, Гүргүм жүсүм, gur-gum bcu-gsum, གུར་གུམ་བཅུ་གསུམ།, 13, ‘Safflower 13’, 13, “Carthamus 13”, «Противовоспалительный состав из тринадцати компонентов на основе цветков сафлора красильного Carthamus tinctorius для лечения Жара печени и почек».( текст составил Вадим Асадулин) Состав (прим. Раздел нуждается в проверке и доработке) Примечание *. ‘bras-bu gsum (Три Плода: A-ru-ra, Terminalia chebula Retz., терминалия хебула, терминалия лекарственная, миробалан хебула; Ba-ru-ra, Terminalia bellerica Roxb., терминалия беллерическая, плоды или Crataegus spp., боярышник (разные виды), плоды; Skyu-ru-ra, Emblica officinalis Gaertn., эмблика лекарственная, плоды) Примечание к Варианту 2, см. Дозировка состава. Гур-гум-бчу-гсум Рецептурник Менцикана. Составитель: А.Кособуров 34. Транслитерация: Гур-гум-бчу-гсум Пропись: гур-гум 150, ли-ши 40, ру-рта 80, а-ру 180, ба-ру 100, скйу-ру 120, слегка обжаренная ‘джам-‘брас 50, обжаренная до легкого блеска ргйам-мцхал-чог-ла 4, подвергнутый открытому обжигу ша-ру 20 {или ма-хэ’и-рва 3}, цан-дан-дмар-по 100, бонг-дкар 100, ги-ванг 0.8, гла-рци 0.7 4 Показания: боли в печени после еды, рвота кислой жидкостью, сильная вялость, физическая слабость, ухудшение характеристик крови и т.п. – если этого нет, перегиб мочеточников, неспособность выпрямиться в пояснице и т.п., а особенно это лекарство излечивает болезнь печени ргуд-па и жар ‘грамс в почках 4; лекарство помогает при болезни печени ргуд, отравлении составленными ядами, ранении жаре ‘грамс почек, при внедрении в почки жара гнйан, затруднении при мочеиспускании, при головной боли на одной стороне, “червях йаи т.п. 9 Рецептурник Менцикана. Избранные рецепты тибетской медицины. Составитель: А.Кособуров Шафран-13, Gur-gum bcu-gsum Краткий рецептурник тибетской медицины. '' Составитель: С.Сидоров 'Шафран-13''' Тибетское название: Gur-gum bcu-gsum Сила: «Применяется при увеличении печени (мчин-ргуд), интоксикации печени, при воспалениях почек, нарушениях мочеиспускания от воспаления мочевыводящих путей, при Жаре полостей, при йа-ма (гаймориты), при болезнях срин (паразиты)». Ор. Показания: - противовоспалительное; - восстанавливает печень; - боли, хронические болезни и увеличение печени; - интоксикация печени; - чистит кровь; - давление; - жар и воспаления почек; - жар полостей; - нарушения мочеиспускания и воспаления мочевыводящих путей; - черная йа-ма; - болезни срин. Способ употребления: Принимать до 2-3 раз в день (в полдень, вечером и на ночь), по 2-3 гр (иногда больше) с горячей водой. Источники: bdud-rtsi gru-char; Op. 159 Примечание к столбцу "Дозировка". 1 лян (лан) равен 37,0 граммов. 1 сран (цэн) равен 3,7 грамма. 1 пунь (пун, фун) равен 0,37 грамма. Подробнее см. Дозировка состава Рассвет бесконечной жизни. Учебник тибетской медицины. Первый (подготовительный) курс. Автор/составитель: С.Сидоров Гүргэм 13, gur gum bcu gsum (перевод и комментарии Вадима Асадулина) Гүргэм 13, gur gum bcu gsum, «Тринадцатикомпонентный состав на основе цветков сафлора красильного». Состав: цветки Carthamus tinctorius; плоды Terminalia chebula, Terminalia belerica, Gardenia jasminoides, Caesalpinia bonducella; бутоны цветков Eugenia caryophyllata; корни Aconitum naviculare и Saussurea lappa; древесина Santalum album; кора Cinnamomum cassia; рога Saiga tatarica; мускус Moschus berezovskii; желчные камни Bos taurus domesticus. Излечивает Жар и rgud-pa Печени, боли в правом подреберье после еды, рвоту кислым содержимым, общую слабость. Применяется при нарушении функции Печени, устраняет последствия приёма недоброкачественных пищевых продуктов и напитков, экзогенных и эндогенных интоксикаций. Эффективен при Жаре 'grams в почках, внедрении в почки Жара gnyan, при травматических повреждениях и гнойных воспалительных процессах в почках; нарушении мочеиспускания, когда моча вытекает тонкой струйкой и энурезе; глистных инвазиях; заболеваниях глаз при поражении Кровью и Желчью; ушей; при гемикрании, при болезни ya-ma nag-po (поражении придаточных пазух носа, оболочек головного мозга). Самтэн рекомендует при болезнях mchin-rgud, mo-mtshan nad, dug-nad дук-не. Принимать по 1-2 раза в день по 3-5 пилюль с тёплой кипячёной водой. По данным Национальной Фармакопеи Традиционной Медицины второго пересмотра Королевства Бутан обладает охлаждающими свойствами, рекомендуется при нарушении функций печени, отравлениях, воспалительных заболеваниях почек, нарушении мочеотделения, отеках, синуситах и гельминтозах. Принимать по 1,5 в полдень с тёплой кипячёной водой. GUR-GUM 13 - SAFFLOWER 13 Handbook of Traditional Tibetan Drugs . Составитель: T.J.Tsarong (Language: English) 80. GUR-GUM 13 - SAFFLOWER 13 Composition Carthamus tinctorius, Eugenia caryophyllata,vermilion, Santalum album, Caesalpinia bonducella, Saussurea lappa, Terminalia chebula, Terminalia belerica, Emblica officinalis Use and Action • hepatic tonic • malfunction of the liver from improper food, beverage, or poisoning' • trauma of the kidneys • difficulty in micturition and at times without any control over urination' • pain on one side of the head from infections Dosage '2—3gms once daily either in the morning or at noon with hot water' ''[http://www.jcrows.com/handbook.html '''Handbook of Traditional Tibetan Drugs: Their Nomenclature, Composition, Use, and Dosage'] by T. J. Tsarong. 1986 Tibetan Medical Publications, Kalimpong, West Bengal, India. 101 Pages. (Цеванг Царонг. Руководство по Тибетской рецептуре: составы, применение.) Наименование, описание препарата и инструкция с сайтов, посвященных ТТМ, производителей или дистрибьюторов ' 'Гургум-13 http://naranfito.ru/' Производитель: Мен-ци-кан Эффективное средство для очищения крови, печени. Препарат предназначен для нормализации функции печени, желчного пузыря и желчевыводящих путей. Устраняет «жар» печени. Эффективно помогает при рвоте кислым, при общей слабости и физической утомляемости. Назначается при увеличении печени, разрыве сосудов печени вследствие травмы, при колющих болях в правом подреберье. Регулирует работу желудочно-кишечного тракта, способствуя слаженной работе внутренних органов. Улучшает обменные процессы в клетках печени, защищает печень от токсического влияния химических соединений, алкоголя, фармакологических средств. Нормализует биохимические показатели крови, снижает уровень холестерина. Положительно влияя на обменные процессы, хорошо очищает организм. «Гугрум-13» очень эффективен при вирусных гепатитах, гепатитах другой этиологии, в том числе лекарственных. Оказывает противовоспалительное и иммуностимулирующее действие. При длительном применении растворяет камни желчного пузыря, убирает чувство горечи во рту, устраняет запоры, уменьшает проявления дисбактериоза кишечника, вплоть до полного восстановления нормальной микрофлоры кишечника. При приеме в профилактических целях препятствует образованию камней в желчном пузыре. Действие с точки зрения тибетской медицины Устраняет «жар» печени. Состав: шафран посевной (рыльца), гипс с примесью глины, бурый шпат, скабиоза венечная (цветки), зубчатка обыкновенная, змееголовник молдавский, мумиё. Форма выпуска: пилюли (горошины) или порошок в индивидуальных упаковках. Показания: * нормализация функций печени, желчного пузыря и желчевыводящих путей * общая слабость и физическая утомляемость * увеличение печени * рвота кислым * горечь во рту * колющие боли в правом подреберье * разрыв сосудов печени вследствие травмы * желчекаменная болезнь (при длительном применении) * запоры * дисбактериоз кишечника * вирусные гепатиты, гепатиты другой этиологии, в том числе лекарственные. Применение: Сбор следует принимать внутрь, запивая теплой водой. Пилюли предварительно разжевать или растолочь. Время приема и дозировка указывается врачом. Противопоказания: Индивидуальная непереносимость компонентов, беременность, кормление грудью Гургум-13; "Шафран-13" http://www.manla.ru/shop/classical_formulations/gurgum13/ Состав: Carthamus tinctorius, Eugenia caryophyllata, Santalum album, Caesalpinia bonducella, Aconitum heterophyllum, Saussurea lappa, Terminalia chebula, Terminalia belerica, Emblica officinalis, etc. Сущность: слегка прохладная Состав очищает печень и кровь, нормализует функцию печени, желчного пузыря и желчевыводящих путей, устраняет интоксикации, помогает при общей слабости и физической утомляемости ("сытный" - увеличивает Кровь и в целом 7 телесных составляющих), болях в печени после еды, регулирует работу желудочно-кишечного тракта, способствует слаженной работе всех внутренних органов, снижает уровень холестерина, улучшает обменные процессы в клетках печени, тонизирует и защищает печень от токсического влияния химических элементов, алкоголя, фармакологических средств. Эффективен при различных видах гепатита, циррозе, гайморите, оказывает противовоспалительное и иммуностимулирующее действие. Показания: Жар печени, почек и селезёнки, глазные болезни из-за Крови и Желчи, гайморит в острой стадии. Противопоказания: индивидуальная непереносимость. Оптимальное время приёма после еды в полдень, или в соответствии с назначением. Гургум 13/Gurgum 13 http://asiadiet.ru/ http://tibet-herbal.ru/ Показания: Жар печени, почек и селезёнки, глазные болезни из-за Крови и Желчи, гайморит в острой стадии. Состав: Шафран, соссюрея, миробаланы, цезальпиния, и др. «Гургум-13» очень эффективен при вирусных гепатитах, гепатитах другой этиологии, в том числе лекарственных.Оказывает противовоспалительное и иммуностимулирующее действие. При длительном применении растворяет камни желчного пузыря, убирает чувство горечи во рту, устраняет запоры, уменьшает проявления дисбактериоза кишечника, вплоть до полного восстановления нормальной микрофлоры кишечника. При приеме в профилактических целях препятствует образованию камней в желчном пузыре. При использовании «Гургума-13» происходит очищение крови, снижается уровень холестерина, уменьшается вязкость крови, кожа очищается от папиллом, невусов и других элементов. В сочетании с другими препаратами «Гургум-13» используется как вспомогательное средство при различных хронических заболеваниях желудочно-кишечного тракта, сахарном диабете. Улучшая работу печени, «Гургум-13» способствует снижению уровня сахара в крови. Препараты «Гургум-7» и «Гургум-13» используются в профилактических целях как средство сохранения здоровья и красоты, так как препараты улучшают цвет кожи, придавая ей эластичность, упругость. Принимать по 3 пилюли препарат утром натощак до еды за 30 мин или днем после еды через 30 мин, запивать теплой подслащенной кипяченой водой.